Revelations
by Erik's New Angel
Summary: MaleMale pairings. Love has an odd way of presenting itself. After years of hiding feelings in the shadows, its time that the person who means the most truly knows just how much they are loved. Yet Will he listen? Or will a near death turn the tide?
1. Boring Ol' Life

**REVELATIONS

* * *

****Note:** **_A reminder that this is a male+male story. If you find this offensive please do not read this entry, it is also advised that you be 18 years old or older to view this story. If you are not and select to read this content, you have agreed to reading it and I will not be held responsible in any way, shape, or form_**

**Thank you- Enjoy the story.**

_I write slow romance introductory stories, if you are looking for hot/steamy/up-beat sex this is not the story for you._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Gohan groaned in slight agony as he pressed his body up from the ground, locks of ebony hair tumbling down to obscure his eye sight. He was supposed to be training but instead he felt as though he'd taken on the entire lot of wicked evil since his child-hood days single-handedly. A hand went to his lip which had long since, been busted by the impact of a fist to his handsome yet still slightly boyish features. Crimson smeared the back of his hand and he winced inwardly at the sight, it seemed even now he couldn't get over his distaste for blood itself.

"Are you alright Gohan?" A gentle voice asked at his side.

Turning his head, those dark eyes fell upon the affectionate face of his father. Smiling even though it hurt, the young man nodded his head in confirmation for if his mother had been allowed near their training area. He was certain that every body that stood here would be six feet under, this also included his father since the woman still could not bring herself to accept that fact: That her family and friends were those saving the world from peril.

Perhaps not the everyday perils that come and go, that's why there were policemen to write their speeding tickets. Detectives and scientists to figure out murders, and make the latest study on global warming. The military to well, allow humans to do what they did best: Destroy each other. Yet some how, some way he- Gohan. Had been born into this life a creature both human and non-human. Following in his father's footsteps to save the world and never to be given such gratification other than some small TV publicity.

Feeling another gaze upon him, Gohan looked to find the man...No...the creature that had turned him into this skilled fighting machine. Piccolo. The obvious ancient of them stood only a few paces away, with his heavy weighted shoulder armor, shrouding the verde colored skin beneath. His features were set into hard stone, as he looked forwardly back at the young man, and Gohan quickly averted his eyes. For his sensei was obviously displeased with his lack of skill, and just the same his lack of hiding an open pain.

"Everyone is tired, lets call this one a day!" Announced Krillin as he lowered his short body down to the ground. Trunks following behind as well with Vegeta giving Gohan's averted features his own look of displeasure.

"If I had known that we were going to start babying our children into soft pansies. I wouldn't have come Kakarot." Vegeta snapped, and Trunks winced in slight as his father's forward displeasure.

"Ah Vegeta, don't get your tail in a knot. Nothing has happened in the past ten years! Come on guys, lets grab something to eat!" Goku offered, attempting to be the mediator in the situation.

"And why not go shopping with our wives?" Vegeta snorted, earning a slightly nervous smile from Krillin.

"Heh...I doubt that'll be happening any time soon." Trunks added, and the entire body laughed. Except for the tall, domineering Namekian who could've gone the rest of the day at this training business. As he called it: Exercise. Those around him were far too inferior and he would do a far better job at 'training' by himself. Offering no further words of encouragement or disapproval the man simply disappeared with his inhuman speed. Placing the lot of them to shame, and as though he'd never been part of them all-He was gone.

"Sheesh, what gets into him?" Krillin asked, scratching his head.

"Your stupidity." Vegeta smirked, and the shorter man growled in anger. "Shut it Q-Ball."

"I wanted him to come along for dinner.." Gohan said softly, his voice far away searching the sky for the Namekian.

"For dinner?" Goku laughed.

"I don't think Chi-Chi would've liked that. Besides...Isn't the Ox-King coming over?" Interjected Trunks.

"Oh yeah...Oh no….THE FISH!!!" Goku shrieked in utter horror, causing Krillin to jump back in surprise. Vegeta and his son quirked brows in unison while Gohan seemed to understand his father's distress.

"Mother's going to kill us." Said the young man and none could question the fact. That Chi-Chi was not the kindest or most genteel creature ever to be birthed into the feminine world. However it was a hard woman to keep Goku happy, and a vicious woman to keep her son in check.

But none of these things seemed to bother Gohan as they promptly flew in their separate directions. He and his father returning home obviously empty handed, but not even that had bothered him. It were as though Gohan had gone far away into a world within his mind that could never me touched. In his mind he could only see those dark ebony eyes looking upon him with cold disapproval. Making out every misstep, every wince, every fear as he had punched, or kicked. There was nothing escaping those eyes and Gohan felt his weakness steal over him, and shame clouded inner soul. An urge to cry for whatever reason he didn't know, but at eighteen he had long since proven himself to his father, to the world. But not to who he wanted to impress the most.

Dinner came and went, and still he had one more semester of schooling which set his Sunday evening to one of boredom. Books littered his room which had not grown as he grew, but only changed from that of a child to one that should've been made properly as a young man. Scantly clad women hung from calendars, even at his mother's insisting voice that they should all be burned. Gohan proceeded to turn his room into a techno sort of study, along with speakers to give him that surround sound experience.

He should've been content in his room, yet the domestic sense nearly drove him insane for these past ten years. There was nothing that allowed him to be wild, and even when he wrote on paper, the even lines kept his handwriting penned to a dead line and a limitation from the top. How boring it felt, there was little to no pleasure he felt in gaining the next A+ on his exam cards, or even going to school the next morning either. Sighing he finished readying for bed and slipped beneath the covers looking around his room once more.

His eyes fell upon the women around his room and he tried as he did every night to find one that would suite him in his need for pleasure. All of them had those sultry eyes, their faces plastered with make-up and their plump lips by over-drawn lip-liner with lip-stick smiled back at him. Reaching down to his crotch he longed for the hardening of his young male flesh for these women and yet it remained limp against his touch. Instead of invoking the thing to stand at attention for these women Gohan settled for a heavy, defeated sigh before turning off the light.

Pleasure had evaded him yet again.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters above, in reference to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any other dealings with the Anime Manga, or Series. But ideas, and constructive criticism are always welcome-Thank You!

ENA


	2. Off to School

**CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**

Rising up with a groggy sense, Gohan tossed back the covers of his bed, and allowed himself liberation to walk the small space to his bathroom. The shower burned hot as the water shot from the head, letting the steam filter around the enclosed room. Fogging the mirror, Gohan stepped inside; sighing as the water massaged over his naked body allowing the warmth to rub away whatever aches and pains he'd earned the day before. Since days like those were only held once a month he'd have to endure for the next thirty or so days until he could prove himself once more.

Stepping out of the shower he toweled off his body watching the muscles ripple as he moved ever so slightly. It was something he'd become accustomed to seeing-after all it was his body. Yet when he looked on beyond his own there was a masculine sense that made him quiver and not in fear. By passing whom should've been attractive his mental state fell upon someone so morbid in action and yet so intense in presence. Even mentally, and his manhood stood firm and erect before him, giving the young man an additional problem.

"Damn...I'm going to be late..." Gohand muttered aloud as a strong hand gripped the shaft. Closing his eyes he welcomed that intense presence into his fantasy and sooner than he would've liked. He finished like a virgin boy might have done just seeing his crush strip herself naked. Pathetic was this youthful body and not wanting to waste any more precious time. Gohan dressed and rushed to kiss his mother's cheek before he would rush off to school.

"Goodbye mom, I'll be back home later." Said he.

"Oh sweet heart. Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Chi-Chi cooed, patting her son's shoulder and encouraging him to sit down. Beaming her a smile he waited for his plate which was so full it resembled a small volcano of sorts. To him it was more than a fitting meal but his mother had cooked for his father all her life. A man that seemed to have a bottomless pit and with just as little mannerism as the man that had donated the sperm. Gohan inhaled his food and gulped down the orange juice before the glass even touched the table.

"Mmm..Thanks mom that was wonderful." He said jumping up to kiss her cheek once more. His muscular legs carrying him outside where he stopped by some powerful force that no amount of shifting into Super Saiyan could overcome. There beside his father in all his unsmiling and stoic glory stood Piccolo, with his arms crossed before his chest, the ivory of his cloak tumbling over him obscuring the purple clothing beneath.

"Oh...Mister...Mister Piccolo..." Gohan stammered, smiling at the Namekian. "Good morning." He tried.

"Morning kid," Piccolo responded not even seeming to acknowledge his smile, or anything else.

"Well Piccolo I need to take him to school or else Chi-Chi will have my head!" Goku laughed.

"Alright, I'll speak with Dende and Mister Popo to see if anything else can be found out." Piccolo informed and he turned to leave. Making the young man want to call out and ask if he could drive him to school. But properly he kept his mouth shut and once the man was gone he mechanically got into the vehicle with his father smiling at him.

"Hey what's wrong Gohan? You look a bit out of it this morning." Goku said starting up the car.

"I'm just thinking about the Physics test." Replied the son, and the man smiled assuring as he kicked the car into drive. On reflex Gohan gripped the bar attached to the dash-board, a bar that Krillin had happily named the 'Oh-Shit-Bar'. The silent 'Oh shit' escaped Gohan's mind as his father floored the gas peddle sending them anywhere but on the road itself. Once that was finally accomplished Gohan breathed, wondering why he couldn't get over his father's awful driving after so many years.

"You'll do fine on the test son. You're good at everything! And you have your mother to thank for that!" Goku chirped, lightly poking the radio buttons so he wouldn't break it like he did last time. They'd gone through more radios than Goku had gone through brain cells.

"Yeah, of course dad. Hey what was Mister Piccolo talking to you about?" Gohan asked interested.

"Oh nothing much son. King Kai and Dende were just having some odd feelings lately, and they're worried that a dark force might be headed towards Earth. Until that is found out, just enjoy being a kid! It's your Senior year and your mother and I along with everyone else are so very proud!" Goku said looking to his son.

"Dad.." Gohan said softly.

"I mean not everyone can say that they have a super hero for a son, but not only that you're so smart to!"

"Dad," Gohan said with some urgency.

"If it weren't for your mother pressing you so much, well you'd probably be right alongside Trunks right now in Title One classes." Gokua chuckled.

"DAD! THE SCHOOL!!!" Gohan finally yelled.

"What? Ah!!!" Goku swerved barely missing four parking meters, the regularly groomed hedge, and about six students. Bringing the car to a halt obliquely against the curve, the two men breathed a sigh of relief before Gohan stepped off the car.

"That was close.." Gohan squeaked weakly.

"Yeah. Well..Have fun at school!" Gokua said, and before Gohan could close the door properly his father was off into the motor rat-race. Shaking his head Gohan only smiled apologetically at the six students who had their lives flash before their eyes, and were spared death. Hastening his steps he found Trunks with an amused smirk upon his lips as his friend came to walk beside him.

"Your dad still cant drive worth his life." Trunks laughed.

"I know...but he tries." Gohan said softly, hardly interested in defending the man. After all he could whoop Trunks and his father twenty times over if he desired.

"Hey look their's Kyra," Trunks said pointing to a girl with long flowing azure hair, her eyes a rich emerald. As if she knew they were looking at her she cast a sultry glance over a slender shoulder. Crimson lips curved up into a smile and she fluttered her dark lashes at them both, her rear tightly enclosed into her jeans and Trunks was blushing profusely. Gohan however seemed hardly phased by the girl and settled for a small wave that sent her into giggles. Leaning forward she giggled to her friends which had the entire group giggling and looking girlishly to them.

"She wants you," Trunks said as they moved on.

"No, I think you're more her type." Gohan offered truthfully.

"You really think so?" Trunks said with a smile.

"Well yea-"

"Hey look! The fags.." Trunks hissed into Gohan's ear, not allowing him to finish. Grabbed by the arm he was pulled ungently behind a bush where they had a view of two young men who were to be included as classmates. They stood before one another, the larger obviously trying to apologize to the other as he delicately wept into a hand. Quirking a brow Gohan watched on, waiting and waiting and nothing happened.

"Eh looks like they aren't going to do anything," Trunks said as though annoyed.

_DING_ the school bell rang.

"Damn."

_DING_ it sounded again warning the students of their tardiness.

"Come on lets go...we'll be late for class." Trunks said as he walked away. Standing to follow Gohan looked back at the two young men arguing only to see something he'd not seen before.

In an embrace they held one another, the smaller obviously that of the role which would fall into the feminine category. The taller male tipped the other's head and lowered until their lips locked into a kiss that Gohan had seen many times before with girls and boys. Between his father and mother, but never between those of the same gender and wildly in his mind he found this...Attractive.

Gulping in embarrassment he rushed off after Trunks, desperately wishing for that image in his head to be removed for eternity.


	3. Kissing Girls

**CHAPTER THREE

* * *

**

The hours crawled by like years, even the Physics test couldn't remove the image of the two males kissing. Rubbing his face at the thought Gohan picked up a lunch tray and stepped into line. Just three or four kids behind him the pair that Trunks had called the fags lined up and so curious Gohan maneuvered himself to be right alongside them. This was only accomplished by allowing his place in line to be usurped by the next student, the next and so on. Casting the attentions of his ears to their conversation, he hardly noted that Trunks was looking for him.

"I didn't mean to upset you.."

"Then why...why were you with...her?"

"Because of my mother."

"Your mother MADE you be with her?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just...My mother is beginning to wonder."

"Then...You don't lov-"

"Of course I do. I'm just doing it so that it'll keep suspicions down."

"Then after...graduation..."

"I'll tell her.."

"Do you promise?"

An uneasy silence had remained in the wake of that question. The conversation had gone no further, with Gohan listening and hardly noticing the angry cashier lady. That is until she snapped at him and he nearly dropped his entire food tray. Blushing he paid for his food, hustling over to Trunks who looked at him with slight consternation since it was obvious he'd been listening to 'the fags' as they had been dubbed throughout the school.

"What were they saying?" Trunks asked.

"Who?" Gohan said dumbly as he shoved food into his mouth.

"You know who..'The fags'" Trunks said annoyed.

"Nothing. I wasn't listening to them...You shouldn't call them that anyway...It's...not nice." Gohan said lightly amazed he was even defending the homosexuals.

"Ha!" Trunks snorted prepared to send another smart remark.

"Hey Gohan? Do you mind if I sit with you and your friend?" A feminine voice said. Trunks seemed to become suddenly attentive and gentlemanly as he stood and rushed to the girl. Who just happened to be the morning topic: Kyra. Smiling they made room for her, and the would be jocks of the school grumbled in anger that they had not been selected for her company. With Trunks pushing her chair in she smiled sweetly in his direction.

"Oh thank you both..how sweet of you...?" She said looking to Trunks.

"Trunks!" He beamed.

"Right right...Trunks..." Giggling she looked at Gohan. "So...Handsome...would you care to come to the Prom with me on Saturday? I know it's only proper for the man to ask, but you've hardly come close enough to say a 'Hello'." Kyra said, fluttering her lashes again. "Am I not...Pretty enough?" She asked, and began to pout.

"Oh um, well...uh...no...no...I mean...yeas you're pretty...beautiful even. It's just...I had not intended on going. I didn't know you were waiting for me to ask." He added, and she laughed her pout gone.

"But you men are so blind! Well then, now that you have apologized and in a way asked. Pick me up a seven o'clock sharp." With that she stood, leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Wow...You got a date with...with...with...K..K..K...K..." Trunks couldn't manage it.

"Kyra," Gohan said, rolling his eyes at Trunks. "I don't even want to go, she invited herself!"

"You...what!?" Trunks nearly died on his lunch tray.

"Never mind, come on lets go before the bell rings and we get trampled by the herd." Gohan joked, returning back to class with hardly any recollection of Kyra but a firm reminder of the two boys who had been kissing.

**-**

Five days of preparation had served Gohan as he stood in his freshly pressed and rented tuxedo for the Prom. When he had returned home that day from school his mother had been ecstatic that her son had finally found an interest. She'd brushed his ebony hair, made certain he had a close shave on his face, with some added cologne and aftershave. He smelled...Good. But he could always think of something better, something best left dormant and never thought of again.

"Oh honey...doesn't he look just...just...MY BABY IS GROWING UP!!" Chi-Chi wailed and held on to Goku for dear life. Hardly phased by his wife's outburst, a drooling Goten in his play-pen, Goku held Chi-Chi and gave his son the thumbs up.

"Alright champ! Go and give that girl a good time." Goku smiled tossing the car keys to his son. Eyeing the keys as though they'd send him to his own personal spot in Hell. Gohan left with his mother waving away as she blubbered on and on, until he could no longer hear her over the rise of the hill. Sighing he tried the stations for some good romance music but he wasn't in the mood to be romantic, at least not with her.

Stepping down from his vehicle, parked in the drive, Gohan made certain his clothes were spotless, and for extra measure with no wrinkles either. Then without further hesitation he knocked on the door. The portal opened up to a man just as large as his grandfather and the man seemed to scrutinize everything about Gohan. Calling to his daughter the girl appeared from beneath an arm as she squealed in delight hugging Gohan close. Gulping he greeted her as a gentleman could under the eyes of her father, and escorted her to the car. A booming voice commanded a certain time for her to be back and Gohan kept it there in his mind nagging him until the time was drawing close.

Sweet red punch in his stomach and tiny appetizers that couldn't possibly sustain a small bird, Gohan strode over to his 'date'. Her voice giggling alongside her female friends and in all honesty he'd much rather be home now. His feet hurt from the brand new shoes that had been purchased, the polished black leather so constrictive he couldn't wiggle a toe. Smiling pleasantly at the group, he found his arms filled with Kyra and he flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh Gohan..Isn't this such a wonderful night?" Asked she and he nodded dumbly, and the girls giggled.

"Yes-" His voice squeaked and he cleared it again. "Yes, but it's almost time for me to take you home." He finished gently, and it was obvious that she had-had no intention of being home at the time her father had ordered.

"Don't be such a party-pooper," She pouted.

"Your father said-"

"So what?" Her small shriek hurt his ears, he'd have much rather listened to Bulma screaming at Vegeta.

"Kyra. Your father want's you home and I promised I'd do it." Gohan responded curtly, holding onto her arm. "If we mess this up now...Um...we...we wont be able to see each other again." He tried to reason with the lie, and the girl bought it sighing dreamily.

"Aw, did you hear that girls? He wants to see me again." This sent a wave of giggles and Gohan sighed. "Alright sweet-heart lets go." Winking she cast a wicked glance over her shoulder to her expecting friends as they moved through the dancing bodies to the exit.

Happy to be in the car Gohan set on the radio to a soft tune that hadn't been played in what could be considered ages. Frank Sinatra softly crooned and he cast a glance at Kyra as her eyes seemed to be more than just admiring him. It was odd, sitting there and feeling like some piece of meat made the young man shift slightly. Alright so perhaps she was immune to the way men looked at her in that manner, but Gohan was experiencing that foreign discomfort. Drawing to the curb in front of Kyra's house he smiled turning to look to her.

Without warning she had maneuvered enough to be kneeling lightly on the passenger seat. Her body leaning against his right side heavily as her arms curled around his neck like a python. Gohan made to protest when lips found his own and he was silent, and even as Kyra closed her eyes to savor the kiss. He sat staring blankly at her delicately curved brows, and glittering eye-make up. Parting he looked at her and she seemed flushed while he, just stared.

"Goodnight Kyra..." Gohan managed and the scowl that took over her beautiful features made her look hideous.

"What? Goodnight? That's it? You...you...BASTARD!" She snapped, letting herself out from the car and slamming it hard enough she hoped it broke the window. Stomping away to her home she went inside screeching, and within seconds the large man stepped out onto his porch with a shotgun.

"Ahh!" Gohan yelled kicking the car into gear and flooring the gas. Chuckling the man lowered the gun, that had been empty for the last forty years. At least the kid had been gentleman enough to bring his daughter home, and more than gentlemanly to pass the little slut down.

**-**

"Tell me what happened," Trunks said in a whisper. Eyeing Gohan for some information with the rumors fluttering about the School that Gohan and Kyra were an item. With other rumors flying about that they had done 'It'.

"Why?" Gohan asked annoyed, hooking his thumbs in the straps of his back-pack.

"Because...Is it true...did you...you know..." Trunks inquired unashamed.

"Hell no!" Gohan snapped.

"Oh...then?"

"A kiss, that's it Trunks. I kissed her." Came the flat reply and Trunks seemed like he was in serious need of a porno magazine, and a respirator. Maybe even some girl off the re-runs of Bay Watch to resuscitate him.

"A kiss? WOW! A kiss!...Was it...awesome?" Trunks asked, standing in front of Gohan expectantly.

"It...was...okay." He said and the wicked smile on his companion's face fell.

"Okay? Just okay?" Trunks repeated.

Yes it was just 'Okay', if it had been one of those earth-shattering kisses that always seemed to be portrayed in the movies. Gohan was certain he'd be Kyra's lap dog, but instead none of that had ever happened. It had been flesh against flesh, lips upon lips, and nothing more nothing less. Dull, boring, predictable, and nothing could change his mind in that defense. Coming to a conclusion that kissing girls was just the most disgusting thing on earth, or at least the dullest thing on Earth. If that was all contact had to offer then he'd rather not get married at all.


	4. Invitation

**CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

**

_Elsewhere in the universe, through the black abyss an aircraft traveled at warp-speed._

_"How much longer?" Soft impatience called._

_"Perhaps three more months," Came the reply of a slightly shaky voice._

_"I had thought our technology was far more advanced than this." Responded another voice obviously agitated by the lack there of in technology._

_"But it is has come along far more than what we could've ever expected." Reasoned the voice._

_"So well that the planet was destroyed. No?"_

_"But-but-but-" Another voice stammered._

_"And I was left to burn...No matter soon I shall have what I have always desired." Purred the body that made those around it tremble._

_"What--What are you going to do?" Gulped a trio that had left their work stations._

_"I am going to have what is mine."_

_"Which is?"_

"**_Him_**..."

**-**

"Gohan how are those invitation coming along?" Chi-Chi asked, as she walked in with Gohan's newly pressed cap and gown. Her son sat dutifully at his writing desk holding the calligraphy brush above the envelope he was currently labeling himself.

"Great mom, three more and their ready to be sent off." He'd informed, and she smiled looking to where the second half to the entire preparation of the invitations should've been working diligently. Instead the simple assigned task to her husband had resulted into a nightmare.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi snapped, setting down the cap and gown as her hands rested firmly upon her hips. Said man looked up from his task, with half his face and the entirety of his hands covered in the postage stamps.

"Heh...Hey Chi-Chi," Goku laughed lightly, looking to those that were supposed to be helping and not fairing any better. Vegeta had refused sitting in the corner, Trunks had enough paper-cuts as it was, Krillin, Yamcha, Chow-Tzu, and Tien had all but wasted several packages of stamps. With Oolong sneaking back and forth from the post office, they had all but bought out the stamps.

"Oh you men are ridiculous! That's why my Gohan is going to be a great Doctor someday!" Chi-Chi bragged leaving them alone hearing the steam of the tea kettle whistling from the kitchen.

"A Doctor eh? Hasn't' she been saying that even before he was born?" Oolong snorted from the window.

"Even before she got tits," Piped Yamcha.

"Hey!" Goku said defensively.

"It's true and you know it!" Chow-Tzu said.

"Yeah but-" Goku was protesting.

"Um I'll deliver these!" Gohan said jumping up as he blushed with the talk of his mother.

"You aren't going to mail them?" Asked his father.

"No, they're for Mister Popo, Master Roshi, and-"

"Oh, to all those that no one really wants to get stuck with the job! Have fun Gohan we'll finish here!" Oolong snorted, trying to assemble the card-board boxes that the unfortunate persons in the post office would have to endure.

"Want me to come?" Trunks asked, hopping to his feet.

"Um...No it's alright I wont take long. After this we can go to the skate-park or something?" Gohan offered with a smile.

"Alright! I'm going to!" Yamcha said happily.

"Oh sure, go on ahead grandpa. But don't be too upset when my son steals your walker from underneath you." Vegeta smirked.

"What did you call me?"

Gohan quickly excused himself from the Hell House, shutting the door soundly behind him. It had been like this for the past week, and his life at school had been just as uneventful as always. Kyra had not spoken to him since his turning her down for anything more than that would be called kiss. Problems had occurred in 'paradise' for the male lovers and even their world had crumbled into silent oblivion. Only Gohan's had just begun with that realization, and now holding the invitations in his hands only one burned brighter than the others.

Tapping down his desire to just go straight there, he settled for visiting Master Roshi first of all. Then to Korin, followed by Mr. Popo, and Dende, all of which had congratulated him. Promises of their attendance had made him smile, but it was in his small depression that made his smile fade once his back had been turned. Flying off into the clouds he allowed himself to free-fall and the wind caressed him, floating like a feather.

In literature books, they described this as love, the falling, the free tumbling through the clouds and the skies. Yet these people had never done the like, they'd never knew the true liberation of a free-fall. But love, or at least something had inspired them to write the verses, which in turn inspired others. It inspired him to fall, plummeting to Earth as he held the final invitation closely. Imagining holding that body there against him, and falling like this.

Sighing he opened his eyes and began to fly searching for an energy that had been as much a part of his life. Than his own father and mother had been. He found it there in the heat of the deserts where it was lonely, and secluded giving this other the pleasure of training. Setting down onto a rock without even shifting the dirt beneath him, Gohan gulped as he spied the person he'd been wanting to say so much to in these past few months.

There hovering above the hot desert sands, was Piccolo deep in meditation. His arms crossed before his chest that was filled with muscles harder than a rock. Yet his touch was gentle when it need be gentle, and his features were relaxed regardless of the concentration of energy he was producing from within. His legs were crossed as well beneath him, sitting in what one might describe as 'Indian' style. The ivory of cloak billowing with the soft gusts of wind, and his sleek antenna hidden beneath his weighted turban.

"Mister...Mister Piccolo?" Gohan ventured, and the Namekian did not stir. Drawing nearer, the young man allowed himself a small luxury that he often did as secretly as possible during training sessions. He looked over Piccolo's verde skin, to the symmetrical lines that drew along his arms. Even to the pink flesh that high-lighted the bulging muscles of biceps and triceps attracted him. He recalled all the times Piccolo's purple Gi had been torn to expose the hard abdomen, even when his leggings tore. Those muscles had been so pronounced Gohan felt flushed but he quickly blamed the heat of the sun.

Looking closer at Piccolo's features the Namek did not seem to be a year older nor younger than when he had first encountered him. A creature had they all called Piccolo, and his mother never neglected in calling him a monster no matter how many times the 'man' had sacrificed. Still in his mediation he was what Gohan could easily call handsome, but what drew his gaze were those soft lips. Regardless of anything else upon the Namek those lips most certainly had to be like the petals of a rose, awaiting, no beckoning Gohan's touched. He longed to, desired to and then he looked up and staring back at him were those obsidian orbs, Piccolo's brows furrowing in annoyance.

"Ahh!" Gohan yelped, falling back upon his rear-end into the sand. Gulping he looked up at Piccolo who now towered over him, and in silent disapproval the Namek offered the young man his hand. Taking it Gohan stood, still dwarfed by the Namek he looked up at the man, trying to regain his thoughts. "Oh..Mister...Mister Piccolo...I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to disturb you...but...I was just...Um...I...Here!" He found an escape by offering the invitation to Piccolo.

Those eyes slowly left his own, and in their close proximity Piccolo only needed to lift a hand and remove the paper. Nails brushed soft human flesh and Gohan stilled himself from trembling at the joy of that touch. How could he possibly enjoy his sensei's touch? So wrong, so forbidden? Just like his thoughts of those two boys that had been kissing months ago in school. It was wrong yes, but it would not leave Gohan alone and at the prospect of kissing another human, made his stomach queasy. Yet here, he could easily find himself leaning against the Namek. What was wrong with him?

Piccolo had turned his back to Gohan now, and those careful yet deadly fingers opened the invitation. His dark eyes skimmed over the words, before closing it once more. There in the finest calligraphy that could become of any sort of scholar was written 'Piccolo'. A great scholar was he to make his family very proud, living up to his mother's expectations and Piccolo found that Gohan had exceeded his own. Smiling down at the paper he allowed that brief flash of emotion before turning around to look coldly at the young man.

"Will...will you come?" Gohan asked, timidly.

"No." Was the simple reply and Piccolo offered the invitation back without so much as a blink of an eye. Gohan's smile disappeared, and he could've sworn he felt something within his chest. Like a sinking, a loss that he could not describe, and looking down at the invitation then back of to the man he extended a hand. But Piccolo would not allow him enough time to protest. In a blink Piccolo was gone, leaving Son Gohan alone to hold the invitation.

"_Piccolo_..." Gohan breathed, before sitting down on the sand. His teacher had left him, hardly interested in being a part of one of the most important days of his life. He didn't know whether he wanted to cry, or to hate Piccolo as much as his mother did at this moment. Instead he felt wounded, and desiring to have some dignity he stood, carefully tucking the invitation into his jeans. Gohan flew off into the blue sky, just as the Namek stood atop a cliff in the distance, watching his student go along on his way.

The wind stirred the white cloak around him, and when Gohan was no more. Piccolo disappeared to another portion of the Earth where he would hopefully not be disturbed.


	5. Final Exam

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**

* * *

**

**Answers to my readers:** _I have a reason for Trunks being the age he is at, I will reveal that as time goes on. I went ahead and had CELL GAMES, along with Majin-Buu. I've kept Videl and Gohan from becoming an 'item' just yet and I do have my reasons for that which will tie in to Trunks. I hope this answers you and thank you all for reading I hope to not entirely disappoint but as I said before. I don't write action packed/or fast unecessary sex stories. Anywho thanks again!_

_Lots of love,_

**Ena**

**

* * *

**

"Alright class our last exam. This will determine whether you pass or fail," The teacher announced having taken his sweet time in preparing the final History exam. All the other classes had long since been tested, and graded but now he waited a week before the end of school just to make them all sweat it out. This was either the smartest man alive or the cruelest ever! Sighing Gohan rubbed his face, overly exhausted with school and he'd have College to look forward to within two months.

Glancing over at Trunks who was the least grim faced student in the entire class room. Happily using his pen as means of entertainment by placing it just beneath his nose, above his upper lip. It seemed that pen balancing was more difficult than the thirty page packet that the teach flopped down onto Gohan's desk. Gulping he thumbed through the pages finding that some of the first half was multiple choice, the middle a few questions of comparison, and finally the ending which required novelistic answers.

Groaning along with the rest who'd received the packet, they awaited the timer which was set and then. Pens went straight to work, and Gohan was ready to chop off his hand from so many bubbles he was either filling in, or just the circular motion to write a circle around the correct answer. By the time he got to the comparison he was beyond drawing a straight line, nearly tempted was he to simply draw some stick figures. Task B completed and on to the questions that made one person think. In the directions however it was both an order and still contradicting.

In the following: Answer as honestly as possible, and as directly as possible. _(opinion)_

How one answered honestly and directly was something new to Gohan and whatever filled his head were nothing but precise answers. One after the other he filled, using up as little space as possible attempting to keep things short and sweet to the point. That's what it asked correct? Honestly was the direct and correct as possible answer that could be given on written paper for this entire direction of the section that didn't make any sense at all! His mind was wandering. Focusing again he wrote and wrote and the final question was basic enough the previous were harder than this one. Smirking smugly he answered it 'honestly' and 'directly'.

#345. What is History? (This question is worth a letter grade answer carefully)

_His-to-ry hístəree_

_(plural his-tor-ries) n_

_1. What has happened: the past events of a period in time or in the life or development of a people, an institution, or a place._

_2. Study of past events: the branch of knowledge that records and analyzes past events._

_3. Record of events: a chronological account of past events of a period or in the life of a people, an institution, or a place. Such as the history of Byzantium._

_4. Personal background: the events and experiences of an individual's past._

Just as he wrote the fourth entry to his so called answer 'What is History?' the timer rang, loud and clear just as the final school bell joined the screaming of the tiny alarm. Closing the packet with a finality and rising like some sort of zombie Gohan shuffled into line placing his exam on the teachers desk as they all made their way out of the class room. His feet carried him down to his locker where he opened it and it was barren, the only items there were his own personal things such as note books, and binders. A presence behind him had him turning around and there he spied the girl that he knew very well.

Videl. Her eyes pierced him, and he stopped all movements almost entranced by her. He recalled her in those times at the Games, and even more so he wondered if perhaps. Well...Perhaps that he might have taken her to 'Prom' instead of being fished into it by Kyra. However, if given the choice between Videl and a good sparring match he would've selected the latter without any need of being told twice. A slam caught his ears and then the pain.

"Ahh!" Gohan yelped pulling his fingers from his now closed locker. The door shut on his fingers and pinching them he looked to the person stupid enough to do such a thing. It was of course the stupidest person ever: Trunks.

"Heya----Whatcha looking at?" Trunks said, quirking a lilac brow.

"Looking at what? Um...Nothing?" Gohan stammered looking back to where Videl had been standing.

"Nothing eh?" Trunks chuckled pulling Gohan along down the hall. "Women are a lot of trouble." Added the teen as they stepped out onto the stairs. The sunlight bathing them with its warm rays of golden heat.

"I know, you should've gone to prom with Kyra." Gohan added.

"Well I think you're safe from Kyra but what about..Others?" Trunks said and they both laughed as two girls giggled when they winked at them.

"I can handle others."

"Yeah-yeah...Sure...You..'_Always_' say that." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"No I don't I just said it now." Gohan said oddly.

"Oh right right, well...Did you get your invitations sent out?"

"Mhmm..." Gohan nodded, mumbling the answer out as though he'd lost all use of tongue, vowels, and speech.

"And everyone is coming?" Trunks asked.

"No." Gohan responded saying that simple, yet painful word that his sensei had used so curtly.

"Oh? Who's not coming?"

"Mister Piccolo.."

"Ha! So what? I thought it was someone important that had to decline!" Trunks laughed but stopped when Gohan's features were hard and angry.

"He is important. If it weren't for him I would've died 'God' knows how many times, and what's more I wouldn't be able to fight like I can. So he is important." Gohan defended openly as his father pulled up in the car.

"Okay, jeeze! I'm sorry!" Trunks apologized as his father to, pulled up in their own vehicle.

"I'll talk to you later Trunks...Call me." Gohan added before hopping in and with his door still open his father set the car into motion. "Yikes dad let me close the door!" He exclaimed, slamming it shut just barely remembering to lessen his strength as not to total the frame.

"Hey Gohan! How was school?" Goku asked, honking the horn as they set into traffic.

"Alright, we had a final exam but nothing much." His son responded and he looked out the window sighing heavily. Silence followed and then as though the inner child in Goku began to subside he found that place within him that was a fatherly figure through and through.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Gohan mumbled again looking at his father.

"I said 'What's wrong?".

"Nothing dad..." Gohan said with a fake smile.

"Okay," Goku responded knowing very well what the matter was he'd noted Piccolo's invitation on top of Gohan's desk. Not wanting to press anything further they drove in silence to a home that was very noisy in Chi-Chi's preparations for graduation day.

**-**

"Piccolo?" Goku called as he settled down onto the bank beside the waterfall. If the Namek could not be found meditating in the desert sands, then this tranquil place was the last outlet to find the man. Piccolo hovered with his arms crossed before his chest, and his heavily weighted clothing wrapped about him.

"What do you want?" Piccolo grumbled in annoyance as he opened an eye. His body released from the folded state as he hovered in front of his former enemy. Even though Piccolo could 'tolerate' his son, the Namek wasn't certain he could ever truly befriend the Saiyan.

"To give you this," Goku flashed the scowling man a smile as he handed over the invitation.

"I already said I wasn't going." Piccolo growled.

"It'd mean the world to him.." Goku said still smiling, and without any warning he flashed once, and was gone. Leaving the invitation to float down towards the waters where it would drown to the depths. But Piccolo found himself using his speed to catch the simple paper with his name carefully written on the front. Staring down at the rectangular envelope he sighed in an almost silent defeat. He couldn't let it go, he couldn't allow it to be destroyed...It was his...Forever.

Setting it into his light-blue sash the Namek returned to his mediations.

**-**

"Ah B!?" Gohan exclaimed right along with everyone else that had received the same letter grade. After all what was a student with a probable better than a 4.0 average to say to his mother on a final exam that he received a B? Panic in him he rushed to the teacher's desk along with another mob of students begging for a re-test.

"Yes. The only one that received an A on the exam was Trunks because he answered the final question correctly as for the rest of you. Unfortunately you did not read the directions or if you did you did not follow them. In the final section you were to answer everything directly in what you have learned, combined with an honest answer which would require an opinion. None of you answered in an opinionative format and there-for you lost a letter grade." Gasps, groans, and unfair cries littered the room but they didn't have anything to worry about they would after all graduate.

"How did you manage to answer that question?" Gohan said as he sat in his chair, flipping through the pages and reading the word "Opinion" in tiny text. No wonder he'd by passed it to him it meant nothing and yet some how this moron had fished it out and made the A!

"I told him what I thought History was, not what Webster's Dictionary thinks." Trunks chuckled.

"So what is History?" Gohan pressed.

"I'll let you find that out." Trunks said with a wink.


	6. Arrival

**CHAPTER SIX

* * *

**

_The ebony sky held it's black void for the whole of eternity, yet the stars parted in submission to the moving space crafts. Piercing their way through the darkness to a destination that had been pre-set nearly eleven months prior. Although this mission, or rather this sailing of space to the planet Earth had been in the progress of a single mind for nearly a decade. A single goal, a single purpose that once completed would open the pages of a new era for both planet Earth, and the known universe._

_An acceleration of speed in the ships that ghosted through the solar system. Passing the primitive planets of Pluto, Jupiter, Mars, Uranus, Mercury, making their way down the line of rotating spheres. None of the broken faces, seven moons, or celestial stars held any meaning to the bodies within. Only Earth sparkled brighter than the Northern Star, becoming to the evil, welcoming destruction. An end to the beginning, a beginning to an eternity that only HE would be able to provide._

_"Approaching planet Earth," A voice called from their designated spot against the control panel. Their ship at the helm of the others, leading the way through the abyss._

_"Searching. Global commands." Another voice answered as a red beam graphed the planet onto a large screen. Displaying every continent from north to south, and east to west. Nothing was safe, nothing was hidden, the eyes of those watching now undressed the planet to their leisure. Searching for the One, _HIM_, the leader of them all. The prideful, the one lost and now was needed, a sacrificial lamb._

_"Two specimens." The voice called once the search had been finished._

_"Two eh? Locations." That familiar voice that held a chaste tone. Devoid of emotion, and unamused by the given situation._

_"Eastern hemisphere, both ranging in Nihon."_

_"Stats." Death itself asked._

_"Nearly Thirty in the Mountains, and closely to Seventeen within the winds."_

_"Steer to the Mountains. The other will be dealt with in good time and measure." The voice responded coolly._

_Within all alarms seemed to find their time to sound, and whomever held a controller found themselves speaking into the radios to their assigned ships. Earth was fast approaching, and no command to slow their speed had been given sending them plummeting down to towards the grinning face of the planet. The exterior of the ships flamed crimson, turning to a shade of orange, then the fires clung desperately to the horned surfaces of the ships. Breeching Earth's atmosphere and sending them deeper into a moon-lit sky._

_Their shadows ghosted over the ocean waters, showing their eerier alien exteriors to the boats and their drunken sailors to watch in aw and horror. Clouds held no barrier, and the face of the Mountain side soon filled the screen like a car accident ready to happen. The speed never decreased, and in a blaze of crumbling rock, fire, and series of explosions the ships destroyed themselves upon the face of the mountain. Sending a stream of smoke to the Heavens, for they were as flamboyant of their arrival as any other._

_Signaling to the local views that their visitors had arrived, either dead or alive. Yet as the smoke settled, the aliens emerged from the wreckage unscathed. Standing triumphantly upon the cliffs that were made during the impact, each leader directing their crews to do the bidding of their majestic power. Gently they set their delicate leader down before them all at the front of the cliff, a deep voice speaking nonchalantly._

_"What shall we do now?"_

_"Build captain. Build."_

_"But what about _HIM_?"_

_"_HE_ shall come to Me."_

_"As you wish," The said Captain bowed obediently, before leaving the leader to their fate._

_A spark in the distance, had an evil grin crossing the underlying features of stone._

_"_He_ comes...And so...It begins..."_


	7. Graduation Night

**CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

**

"Hold still darling." Chi-Chi commanded of her son, as she helped him into his cap and gown. Her eyes were filled with tears, that could only represent happiness. Or that nostalgia of when he was a young boy and she'd often change his diapers, his clothing, feed him, drill him into the ground to become a scholar. Now her son was grown, and tonight signified a new chapter in his life, and for the life of her. She'd be broken without him.

"Mom...Mom...the tassel...it's...pffft...in my face." Gohan protested as the swinging tassel kept slapping his cheek, or finding its way into his mouth while he tried to talk.

"Don't try to eat it." Trunks called from behind where he and Vegeta stood in a battle stance. Their arms crossed before their muscled chests, looking upon the woman fussing over her eldest son in disapproval.

"I don't see why you have to wear this stupid thing." Vegeta said. Crinkling his nose in distaste at the cap and gown his son currently wore. Hearing this, Bulma was not too far behind in smacking him upon the backside of the head for his own stupidity. Angered the Saiyin thundered a slur of curses which were silenced quickly by a palm print to his face.

"Watch your mouth! This is a very important night and I don't want you ruining it with your tongue flapping around." Bulma shrieked in a voice that challenged any skilled Opera singer. Wincing at the piercing decimals of the vocal tone, Vegeta wisely backed off by disappearing into the crowd to find himself a comfortable seat upon the bleachers.

"Oh Gohan...My little Darling, you look so handsome! Goku! Come here and take a picture of Gohan." Chi-Chi instructed and the silent man had already been snapped like a twig earlier that day. More over for his selection in clothing, to which his wife had made an emergency trip to a tuxedo rental shop. Raising the camera up, he snapped a photo blinding his son senseless but his wife was immune.

"Now one of me and Gohan."

"Now one of Trunks and Bulma."

"Now one of Trunks, and Gohan."

And so the list continued until even Master Roshi was placed into the large number of photos being taken. It wasn't until after several minutes of this did the battery on the camera final say: Low Battery. Sighing Goku, gathered them all for a final photo which resulted in the unhappy Vegeta being called back for the special occasion. Gohan and Trunks stood in the center of the photo, yet all the while when they had said that everyone had been taken. Gohan knew that not EVERYONE had taken a picture with him. Someone was missing, someone important...to him. Sneaking from his mother's clutches Gohan went to his father.

"Dad?" Gohan asked timidly.

"Yeah son?" Goku asked, all smiles.

"Can...you save the last photo for later?" He asked.

"Sure thing son." Goku said, patting his son's muscled shoulder in comradery. Father and son, yet Gohan was becoming a man and Goku had accepted that long before he'd even gone through puberty. Manhood had caught his son the day he'd perished for the first time on the battle field. He'd only been an innocent child then, and still Goku could see that innocence flash before him ever so often.

The men were drawn from whatever thoughts they held, as they felt the impact of the space ships rather than heard or saw them. Alert they looked about like spirited creatures upon the Serengeti, the way antelope might look about for a predator. What had been that feeling? It was strong, powerful, almost suffocating, yet it was quick to punch them in the gut then disappear like a phantom.

"Did you feel that?" Goku said, all eyes cast towards the sky.

"Yeah.." A unison of voices answered.

"Maybe we should check it out?" Tien asked. He was soon to regret it as Chi-Chi exploded in anger.

"No! No one is leaving just because you think you feel this or that. Your paranoia of everything and anything has given me a head ache for nearly thirty years. Now that my son is going to graduate tonight, I don't want any of you ruining that. Not even you Gohan. No you stay right here, and get yourself lined up to walk onto that stage, take your scholarships and diploma. Goku go sit down. I will not have your fighting today, nor any other day after this. We've had peace for nearly five years now and that's just fine with me." Chi-Chi shouted like a sailor, or a drill sergeant to her freshly assembled Privates. Turning away, the women found their way to their seats leaving Gohan and Trunks to obediently join the line graduating students and the men to follow with hung heads to their own seats.

"We made it." A soft voice said and Gohan looked up to his entry partner: Videl.

"Uh...huh...yes...we did." Gohan blushed as she linked her arm through his own.

"You never talk to me much." Videl said in observation.

"I've..never had the chance." Gohan lied.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Another feminine voice was calling as Kyra raced across to him. "Gohan wont you walk with me instead?" She pleaded, glaring at Videl.

"Um...well...n-"

"Of course he would! Come Videl I'd be delighted to walk with you." Trunks intervened. Prying Videl off Gohan's arm and leaving Kyra to cling to him for dear life. Chi-Chi watched with binoculars, in anger.

"That little hussy is al over him! I'm going down there and!" She was cut off by the music of Pomp and Circumstance being played.

"Sit down honey." Goku said and the woman managed to gain her composure and seated herself once more.

Gohan looked through the crowd as he walked, he looked in places others would've never thought to look. For someone, for that important someone. Only to have his gut twist in some sort of sinking pain of sadness, of loneliness to the realization that Piccolo. Wasn't coming to his graduation. Tears brimming his eyes he looked straight ahead as they walked in twos to their seats, and he stood robotically to receive all his scholarships. Casting glances ever so often for Piccolo, but as the night wore on...It was perfectly clear, like a slap to the face.

Piccolo had never given him a second thought.

**-**

His hands touched the invitation gently, afraid that his cruel nails might damage the thin parchment. But he couldn't stop himself from opening it again, and again, to read the words that had been written carefully by hand. Each stroke in the calligraphy was flawless, right down to the simplest curve and most of all to his name upon the front. It was like holding a letter that he'd never dreamed of holding, of receiving, a gift that struck him deeply but he was too cold, too proud to admit it.

Words filled his head, in the tone of Son Goku bidding him to consider this invitation. To think on the past, and to be there for Gohan in the future. That it would mean the world to Gohan if he'd attend but he: Piccolo found that hard to believe. Each time he looked at the invitation he felt himself being drawn closer and closer to the point that he wad anxious for the graduation date. Until now it had finally arrived, three long months of waiting, three months of debating, of weighing, of being uncertain.

As he stood there before the waterfall that was his tranquil niche in the world, he was still undecided. How he would've liked to go, but...He'd cause the crowd unease, even after all his devotion to saving Earth there was no place that he could go and be welcomed. Hanging his head, he looked up to the stars, and sighed asking the Heavens for an answer, for a sign. And Piccolo was given one, in the blaze of fire, explosions, in the distance against the mountain.

"What the?" He voiced, quirking a brow in the direction. Remembering the invitation he quickly placed it into his sash, and with no further thought on Son Gohan. Piccolo launched himself into the air, flying at a lightening speed towards the damaged mountain. The wind blowing against his verde cheeks, weighted cloak, and turban never dislodging any of the clothing.

Hovering for just a moment, his senses keen to the surrounding area he settled down onto the smoldering earth. Obsidian eyes looked about cautiously and yet there was nothing here. Nothing at all to what should've been a wreckage and it could have hardly been a freak explosion of nature. Unconvinced there was something here, something covering a trail that he needed to find. It set him on edge, his senses burned to look, but something wanted him to run, as far as he possibly could. Growling at his own weakness he made his way into the charred forest until the cliffs hung high in the trees and heard something.

A song.

"_The past is a land, far from our hands._

_Unable to be altered, a forgotten stance._

_A memoir for us to reflect._

_The present is an empty moment of time._

_Leading neither back nor forward._

_Uncertain and just for the current._

_The future is void, open to all possibilities._

_For you to fulfill your wildness dreams._

_Take this opportunity to make your wishes be true_."

Drawn to that voice like a moth to a flame, Piccolo was taken aback to find a statue centered in the trees. Cautious he stepped forward into the clearing, searching for any sign of danger but he sensed none.

"Hello?" He deep baritone sliced the night.

"_Hello_.." The statue returned and Piccolo blinked.

"Who are you? What are you?" Piccolo demanded as he circled the statue. Looking it thoroughly up and down and whomever or whatever had created it had done so with much care and detail. A woman neither human nor alien was there, her stone frame was petite and desirable. Even in gray she was beautiful and painted as she was by the pale blue moonlight the statue was in a word: Breathtaking.

"_I am the ghost of these woods. Of this mountain and something has awoken me. I find you to be the only one here, and such power can only mean that you are to receive a gift that I can bestow. I sense in you a great turmoil, a need for something, a need for a desire long unfulfilled_." The statue said sweetly.

"How would you know this?" He growled.

"_I know all too well. You present yourself openly like a book, and so this book calls for enchantment. What better thing to do than to become all powerful? To know what it is to have what those you pretend to support have?"_

"I don't need to know anything." Piccolo responded flatly.

"_You need the darkness to show you._

_Evil to bind you, and mark you properly._

_Come to me in this sea of hate._

_Let your desires take wing in my power._

_Allow your hatred to fill the world._

_Your greed to find your path._

_Take this, and learn from me._

_And you will know this darkness forever_."

The voice enthralled, enchanted, until Piccolo was close to the object. His mind not his own anymore, as his hands moved over the cold stone. A man would want a soft body beneath him, but instead Piccolo only found a hard, dead exterior much like his own. His strong hands moved over the sculpted breasts and his fingers stroked the collar bone, to a slender neck. Leaning he was in a trance, that she, this stone spirit need only command.

"**_Kiss me_**." She commanded and he did. His lips found the stone, and she came to life before him. Her arms wrapping around him, drawing him against her. Until he was her prisoner, and like some soul stealing creature she began to drink his soul into her mouth. Giving to him a kiss of death that had him falling to his knees in pathetic submission, but he was too far gone to care that his own life began to ebb from his body.

Like a candle flickering in the wind, Piccolo's life flickered before it was snuffed out. In it's wake only darkness prevailed just as she had sung.

**-**

Gohan went stiff in his seat as he felt a power force beginning to dwindle somewhere upon Earth. His heart thundered, until it threatened to leap from his chest. Who was it that was losing the battle of life to death? He questioned looking around and finding all friends and family seated safely in the bleachers. There were only a few that could be named but this power was far too strong. Known very well by him.

Looking to his father, Vegeta, Krillin, Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chow-Tzu and the rest. They were all standing now for they felt it to: This dieing power, for it was strong and constant a power that could not be mistaken. Slowly did it begin to fall, and fall, and fall until. Like the beating of a heart that reached a flat-line within a hospital room upon the monitor it was no more.

"**Piccolo**.." Gohan breathed shakily, as everyone around him threw their caps in celebration of their graduation.


	8. Dragon Balls

_Authors Note: Hello everyone. Thank you for all the reviews and for patiently waiting for this next Chapter. Unfortunately it has been extremely busy on my end and I just had time for another installment tonight (1:30AM). It perhaps could've come out better, however it is a quick chapter just a jump from A to B. I hope you all enjoy it. I will try to work on Chapters Nine and Ten today/tomorrow as I have some time over this weekend. Once again thank you for your reviews and support! Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

"Piccolo," The whisper came again from his lips as the power source drifted into oblivion. Forgotten into the night, leaving those that knew it not to care less and for the one person who cared most. It left him bereft of breath, of light, of sanity as Gohan's fear mounted within his breast. The strong beat of his heart moved him through the bodies of his fellow classmates and their swarming family members. Driving his strong limbs to find his own awaiting family with the women smiling and the males attempting to cast aside the feeling that had passed through them all. 

"Oh Gohan Darling! Mommy is so proud of her little man!" ChiChi cried, assailing Gohan with kisses, and fluttering of her hands as she patted his clean and neat cap and gown.

"Mom...stop, please wait. Where's Goten?" Gohan asked his dark eyes searching for his younger brother.

"With your father, why do you ask? Is something wrong?" ChiChi questioned, worry filling her eyes.

"Yes...No...I don't know mother. I need to see him..." The young man said as he moved away from his mother's loving arms. Searching for one sign that would confirm his worst fears.

"But...?" ChiChi managed before Gohan removed his arm from within her own. His intentions clear on finding his brother and she worried her full bottom lip. Following him towards the bleachers where the Son family, and the other had settled themselves. Mounting the stairs Gohan was tugged back by an annoying hand and the young graduate turned about his mood growing darker with each interruption.

"Gohan! We finally did it!" Trunks said with glee, but his eyes said otherwise. There within those lilac depths there was an almost knowing of what Gohan searched, of what was happening or happened. It never failed in their years as they grew up together, this futuristic fighter. Yet something was always a miss, as though he never truly let on to the knowledge he held within.

It was not so long ago that Trunks had rescued his father from a would be imminent death. No one had known of the battle or the circumstances and yet Trunks had been there like some Knight in Armor. More intriguing were the words he had said long ago when asked why he had done such an act as to save the Earth, Goku, and others from their deaths. To which he had simply replied.

"It's not time yet," Bewildered none had questioned that and now it had Gohan thinking in suspicion.

"Trunks..." Gohan began cautiously trying to place one word before the other in his troubled mind. When suddenly two small arms encircled his strong leg through the gown. "Goten!" The elder brother smiled, lifting the boy up to look into a smiling toothy face but it was to one thing that drew Gohan's attention. Gulping the young Saiyajin's eyes went wide and his hands clutched desperately at his younger brother.

Those worried eyes targeted the Dragon Ball atop his brother's hat and from there Gohan's world would no longer be as he knew it.

**-**

A sharp pain thrust itself through the Namekian bringing him from the world of dreams. He had been falling through the clouds, plunging down into serenity where the waterfall could cascade over his skin. Reviving him, another chance at life and yet somewhere between the free-fall and the splash he had been knocked down from the fall of Heaven. Pain raced through him, alarmed, he rolled toppling to the ground as the bed sheets tangled about his legs. Perspiration coated him, and he struggled to remove the material as it seemed to suffocate him further.

Rising from the tangle of sheets, he sat up rubbing his face of the sweat feeling the droplets rolling down his verde flesh. It had been like every fiber of his soul had been killed, or consumed. As if he had been taken in by darkness and no other could remove him from that plunge and only evil could possibly prevail. Groaning into his hands, the Namekian stood his legs trembling as he wobbled along to the wall. Supporting himself with an open palm against the vertical structure. He moved sluggishly along the corridors he knew yet so bewildered and lost from the dream and the pain he could only allow his legs to carry him.

With a mind of their own they moved him through the maze, across the main hall and down the steps as the cool night air attacked him bitterly. Chilling him with his own sweat and the breeze, the clouds below rolling in darkness of thunder and electric currents of lightening. None of that held his attentions as he walked on to the Temple. The palm trees that filled the gardens swaying with foreboding, each step growing heavier than the last. The Keeper of Earth and the Gates, the Namekian reached into the protection of the Temple. Grasping golden knobs and turning them he allowed the pale moon-light to fill his vision.

His eyes went wide at what he saw, the vision taking everything from his body as he fell to his knees. Breathing labored he looked about the compartment in a frenzied sort of way. A voice speaking, in denial, in fear echoed in the background of his mind not yet knowing it was himself making such unworldly noises. Tumbling back as though he had been done a great blow the Namekian cried out to the night sky.

"No! No!" He called hysterically, writhing upon the floor like some beaten animal. It was not long before strong, and caring arms found his trembling shoulders to support him as he did the Earth.

"Master Dende? What's the matter?" That deep, innocent voice asked as his ebony arms held the Namekian.

"Oh Mister PoPo it's awful..." Dende breathed shakily.

"What is?" PoPo asked worriedly.

"The Dragon Balls...Their gone!" The young Namekian cried and PoPo gasped looking to where the six Dragon balls were kept. The Seventh had found its way elsewhere.

There within the small temple, a safe keep for the balls that had both been a blessing and a curse through the years. Lined with silk, a jade, and gold Buddha sat, smiling in protection over a cushion. The only thing remaining on that cushioned pedestal were six indentions where the Dragon Balls had once been and now...They were no more.

**-**

The three starred Dragon Ball glittered defiantly at Gohan as he held his brother. His eyes searching the sphere as it began to fade Gohan clutched at his flesh and blood while trying to keep the one thing he had close to him of his Mentor. In that fading orange hue of the ball it was as though Piccolo appeared once more on the surface that only Gohan could see. Standing there like a God, his shoulders strong, and body perfect from head to toe. A final glance over his shoulder at Gohan and even he to faded.

"Piccolo?...Piccolo! No!" The young man cried out, and is if to mock him once more. The Dragon Ball glittered in a final mount of glory before it disappeared into time and space. Leaving the small indention atop Goten's hat, a hat that Gohan had once worn long ago as a child.

"Piccolo..." He breathed, hugging his brother tightly against him. He felt his heart shatter, his world turned upside down for no one had to tell him that Piccolo was gone. He already knew...Somehow he knew...and Somehow, some way he'd get him back.


End file.
